


Of course I love you hyung

by jinyoungsmeat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Amerithaikong, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, What am I doing, Yugyeom being a complete brat, can we talk about my english skills? shit, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsmeat/pseuds/jinyoungsmeat
Summary: Jinyoung was tired of seeing Yugyeom show love for all the members of the group, except for him.(or where Yugyeom is a complete brad and Jinyoung wants to show him how he can handle with his behavior)





	Of course I love you hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this isn't my first fanfic of GOT7 or any other fandom, but it's my first english fanfic aigoo hahah. It will not be difficult to realize that english isn't my first language and I unfortunately haven't had much time to revise or look help with my writing eng skills hahaha I hope you understand. I didn't do this fanfic to slander or anything like that, I just had the idea after talking to some friends and ended up writing. Sooo yeah I hope you like...

\- **_the only one_ ** - 

           The day was hot and the clothes they were wearing didn't help much, and at that time the boys were already sweaty.

And Jinyoung was tired as hell.

Now they weren't sleeping too much because they were spreading GOT7's new album - or maybe it was hunger, since Jinyoung had woken up too earlie and didn't have time to eat before they left for the recording. But he was tired, sleepy and sweaty.  
  
They were in a temple to record IGOT7's eight episode.

Shin Young - the new MC - had already informed them what they would do in the recording: t _hey'll learn etiquette, play some games and would make a competition to see who could teach/learn more about korean culture_. So itsounded like fun for Jinyoung.  
  
Luckily, as soon as they started recording all his exhaustion disappeared and all Jinyoung managed to do was laugh with his friends and strive to show his fans his best. They had already done many games, and now they were in the last round of questions — Jinyoung and Mark were winning with six points. Bambam, Yugyeom and Jaebum score one. Jackson and Youngjae had two points — and the last would be worth 10 points.

Jinyoung was excited, because Mark had managed to hit the vast majority of the questions and it was obvious that they were going to win.  
  
"That last question worth 10 points" theirs “noona” say, shaking the question card and Jinyoung smiled victorious. "Our teachers, before the question you should tell your pupils something nice" she smilie. The teachers are Jinyoung, Jaebum, Yugyeom and Youngjae. "So our JB, you can go first".  
  
"As always, I believe in you" Jaebum said to Bambam.  
  
"Oh!" Shin Young said happy. "'I believe you' is good." the woman repeated smiling to Jaebum. "Yugyeom, your turn!" she said passing the hit to the light hair’s maknae beside Jinyoung, who smiled ashamed to BamBam before saying:  
  
" _I love you.._."  
  
They all smiled. But not Jinyoung.

He thought that's like Jaebum, Yugyeom would say something that would make them think "oh he's cool" or "he's always going to support his friend," but he dind't expect him to tell everyone that he loved Bambam.

And his tried to control himself when that phrase struck him, because she seemed serious and full of sincerity, but he was sure that when he went to see the video next week, his expression would be filled with confusion and disbelief.

He couldn’t believe that Yugyeom had said that to Bambam in front of the cameras, recording something that all fans tuned and probably would draw hasty conclusions.  
  
"Oh, so sweet. You must be his favorite hyung huh" Jinyoung heard his noona's voice. "So let's continue... Our Jinyoung. Say something nice".  
  
_Shit!_  
  
He popped his eyes and tried to smile as sincerely as possible. At the end, Bambam ended up hitting the question and his team won from washed.  
  
After finishing the recording they went to eat again with their noona, and at night she accompanied them to the company, always chatting and making everyone laugh. Everyone was happy. But not Jinyoung. He wasn’t happy. He hadn't even given a smile since the cameras were off and he didn't say much either.  
  
Jinyoung took his backpack and walked as quickly as possible towards the dorm. He needed to take a bath, he needed to lock himself in his room and forget about that shitty day.  
  
He still didn't believe Yugyeom had done that.  
  
The boy was always like that. He always made it clear how much he loved Bambam, how well they gave each other and knew each other well. Yugyeom was always very affectionate with Bambam for everyone to see, unlike what he was with Jinyoung in front of the cameras. With Jinyoung he was always annoying, he was always grabbing at the eldest foot, beating and mocked him.  
  
The fans thought that any moment they would kill themselves.  
  
Not that Jinyoung didn’t contribute to this, he also mocked and “took in his foot”, but only because he saw no other way to get his attention on stage.  
  
Jinyoung was tired and irritated, so as soon as he finished he’s bath he took his phone and the headphones, he threw himself into bed and covered himself from head to toe ready to sleep. He tried to sleep and forget everything. He tried not to think about what Yugyeom had said to Bambam, tried to listen to rest of the music without thinking about him and his stupid grin when he said "I love you" to the thai boy, tried to stay in bed and not call the youngest to talk.  
  
He really tried.  
  
When Jinyoung entered the room that Yugyeom shared with Bambam, he didn’t find him the way he hoped. The room was empty, not even the things that they had brought from the recording were on the bed or dumped on the floor as usual, it seemed he not have climbed to the dorm, so Jinyoung sighed and walk to the living room, to check if the youngest was watching TV.  
  
"Youngjae?" he called, sitting next to the black-haired boy.  
  
"Oh, hyung. I thought you were asleep." Youngjae said surprised.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." he shrugged. "Have you seen Yugyeom?" he asked at once, bluntly, which caused Youngjae to wrinkle his eyebrows. "I lent him a book and now I need that book to read, and I can't find him in his room. So I wondered if you saw him, because I need my book back..." he lied.  
  
"He left to buy ice cream with Jackson hyung and Bambam".  
  
"With Bambam...?" Jinyoung felt his stomach aches. He hit his feet on the floor and leaned on the couch, muttering. Youngjae looked at him confused and asked if everything was fine with him, said he had noticed that he was strange since they had finished the recordings. And again, Jinyoung lied saying it was all right, that he just needed to get some sleep. "I'm going to go to bed now, Jae, good night".  
  
"All right." Youngjae smiled. "Good night, Jinyoung hyung".  
  
Jinyoung came through the two younger’s bedroom, who should now be sipping ice cream together, looked at their beds side by side _. Maybe the 'I love you' was just a friendship thing, maybe he was thinking too much about what the fans want and for that reason he say he loves Bambam, maybe he didn’t say for some serious reason, maybe it was a brother love you thing_. That's all he thoughts. He was getting impatient and crazy.  
  
He knew that he couldn’t be upset that Yugyeom have Bambam as his close friend, they were born on the same year, divided the same room, of course they would be close, but still, it upsed him. Jinyoung had already asked for the maknae not to be all sticky with Bambam in front of the cameras - not all the time - because he didn't like to see those scenes. It was selfish and hypocritical, since Jinyoung did the same with Jaebeom and Jackson. But he didn't want to know, he never said he loved someone in the deep way as Yugyeom said.  
  
_Why did he say he loved Bambam? Why do they have to share the same room? Why does he need to have pictures with Bambam scattered around the room? Why he said he loved him and_... His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and he listen Yugyeom, Bambam and Jackson’s voice. Jinyoung closed the door of the youngest room and went to his room, laying down quickly.  
"  
"Bambam, are you really going to sleep in Jackson's room?" Jinyoung heard Yugyeom’s sad voice. "Are you really going to let me sleep alone in this big room?!"  
  
"You have Jinyoung hyung, _Gyeommie"_  Bambam laughed. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. _No, he doesn't have me anymore_. Jinyoung think. ' _Jinyoung hyung? Ewc, I prefer you Bammie. Jinyoung hyung doesn't talk to anyone after he walks into his world. I'm going to be alone as usual'._ Yugyeom said and Jinyoung shook his hands with gallows. "Me, Mark hyung and Jackson hyung had already arranged to watch movies late when we had the day off, and it turns out that our day off is tomorrow, so... We're going to take it to see something really terrifying, so I can scare Jackson hyung after…" the thai smile and even though he as upset, Jinyoung wanted to laugh. The idea wasn't bad. Jackson was scared easily and it would be funny to see that.

" _Aish_ , Bammie..." Yugyeom cried. "I don't want to sleep alone!"  
  
"Jinyoung hyung is right there!" Bambam voice became more serious. Jinyoung wanted to ask him to stop, because it had already been clear that they weren’t compared, that the maknae preferred Bambam. "And since when are you afraid to sleep alone? Why are you being like this today, Yugyeom-ah?"   
  
_Yes, I'd like to know too_. Jinyoung thought.  
  
"Ah…" he hesitated and Jinyoung tried to get closer to the door to hear what the youngest had to say. "Ah... I just... Aaaaah, Bambam!" Yugyeom muttered clearly upset. "Just sleep here. Please?"  
  
"Anyyyyyy!" they heard Jackson's silly voice. "Today he’s ours, I'm sorry Yugyeomie, but you'll have to be cool with your hyungs today because we need Bambam for the amerithaikong night works. We can't be amerithaikong without the “thai”, you know?  
  
_Yes, Jackson, take this annoying little boy away, I need to solve a few things alone with Kim YuGyeom and I don't want any witnesses from the bombing_. Jinyoung licked his lips, thankful Jackson got into it.  
  
"Sooooooo unfair." Yugyeom muttered as a child, and then Jinyoung heard the door close, leaving only the silence in the room. He closed his eyes as soon as he heard the door of his room being opened. "Jinyoung hyung?? Are you awake?!"  
  
Jinyoung didn't answer and Yugyeom thanked God for that because he knew he would hear a monologue from why he shouldn't have done that sooner. The youngest closed the door, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. He needed a bath.  
  
The music was already playing low in the room, Yugyeom was laying on his bed, using only a short and a white shirt, with eyes closed and wet hair. Jinyoung approached him quietly. _He was sexy as hell_. Jinyoung ignored his thought.  
  
"So, you love him, Kim Yu Gyeom?" the oldest asked making the youngest popping his eyes and jumping on the bed.  
  
" _Jeez_ , Jinyoung hyung!" Kim Yugyeom yelled. "Have you gone crazy? You almost killed me from heart." he said, sitting in a hurry. Jinyoung as so serious. "What?!" Yugyeom mocking with a big smile. "What's do you wnat?" the boy pretended he didn't understand. "Why are you looking at me like that, Jinyoung?"  
  
"Jinyoung hyung to you..." he grunted. "And I asked you a question" the oldest said, crossing his arms. Yugyeom felt his stomach ache. He was hoping that Jinyoung had heard what he had said to Bambam, but now he was nervous about it. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Ya... Jinyoung hyung... Why?" the kid asked nervous. He hadn't thought very well about the kind of relationship he had with the elder when he said he loved Bambam, and now he feels trapped. " _Any!_ Why are you asking me that?" he get up. His face as too pale. Just like when he lied. _Maybe he was saying that for knowing what would happen._  "I don't... _Omo_ , Jinyoung hyung, I swear to God, I don't love him that way".  
  
"Then why did you tell for everyone to know that you love him?"  
  
"Oh, that... I-I just... You know..." Yugyeom motioned, and every time his mouth opened to give an explanation, the old man's hand itched. His breathing weighed and Yugyeom felt that tingling so known to go through his spine. " _Jinyoungie..."  
_  
" _Jinyoungie_?" the black-haired boy raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Now it's _Jinyoungie_." he mumbled, approaching even more of the younger, who took a step back, getting pressed against the bed and the body in front of him. His brown eyes were frightened, however, something in his mind made him anxious for what was coming. If the other members found out about the things they did, would they find them crazy? Not just because they were in the same group, and for Jinyoung being older and being a man, but because they relationship was _different_. "You shouldn't say you love someone else when I'm right beside you, Kim Yugyeom" Jinyoung reminded him, pushing him into the bed.

"You know very well I hate when you do that, say you like someone when I'm around it's bad, but say you love somebody else in front my face? For all our fans to know?!" he said between his teeth. _You're so annoying, so authoritative, so fucking hot when you get angry._ Yugyeom thought, moving in the bed. The kid separated his lips to talk, but the elder stopped him. "Don't try to pretend you did it accidentally because I know it's not true, okay?! So, for God's sakes, shut the fuck up!"  
  
Yugyeom bit his lips. His eyes were more alert, almost had that expression of debauchery and cleverness that Jinyoung liked so much to see when they were catching on the foot of each other on stage.

"Okay, you're right." he agree. "I said because I wanted to".  
  
Park Jin Young wanted to hear the truth, but didn't expect it to be **that** truth.

In seconds, he grabbed the youngest phone, increasing the volume of the music in his room and placed it in the bed beside him, angrily for what had just come out of the boy’s mouth.

The two heard Jaebum screaming from the living room, so they'd lower the volume of music, but they were in their little world now, not even the leader could interfere.  
  
Jinyoung climbed on top of Yugyeom, passing his legs one on each side of the boy's body, who tried to push him away, but he grabbed his wrists, arresting them in the bed with strength. Yugyeom finally let himself laugh. He knew that Jinyoung would be like that, he knew the eldest would get angry and act like that, and he thinks it's funny.  
  
_"Yugyeom-ah?"_  Youngjae called the youngest, knocking on the door. " _Yugyeom-ah, Jaebum hyung asked you to turn the music down..."_ Yugyeom bit the lips, containing the laughter and Jinyoung came out of it, headed toward the door. " _Yugy-"_  
  
"He fell asleep" Jinyoung lied for the third time, placing his face in the small opening of the door. Youngjae faced him confused. "I'm going to turn off the sound, but... I'm going to go see a movie, horror movie, so it might be that the sound gets high in some parts..." he smiled at the lead vocalist. He didn't want to be interrupted again, and if he didn't even know their members, if he didn't give them a good excuse for the noise. "but I promise I'll try to make silence as possible".  
  
"Today is international film day?" Youngjae was referring to the three international boys locked in the room, watching horror film and screaming like two little girls. Because Mark wasn't afraid of anything. "Keep the volume down, Jaebeom hyung want to sleep".  
  
"I'm going to do my best to keep quiet." he smiled. "Good night!"  
  
Before he even heard the answer, Jinyoung closed and locked the door.

Youngjae found it odd, but he went back to the live room, and kept playing his video game.  
  
The black hair boy took the youngest phone and without saying anything, he chose a movie which was already on Netflix before pressing the notebook switch on the table to mirror the movie, the movie was in the **last** volume.  
  
"Where were we?" Jinyoung asked. Yugyeom was in the same place, he had not moved an inch. "Oh, yes... What's so funny?" the boy asked, going back on top of the younger, pushing him against the bed.  
  
"You lying to Youngjae... _Auch_!" Yugyeom claimed, feeling the flick in his forehead. "I was laughing because it's funny to see you become this territorial person when it comes to me. I can't demonstrate a little affection for others that you go crazy, but you can always be clinging to Jaebum hyung or with Mark hyung… And, oh, don’t forget Jackson hyung!" he said, visibly irritated with the elder, who even tightened the grip on his wrists. Yugyeom tried to move. "Are you tired of watching me show love for others? Me too, hyung".  
  
"So you did it on purpose..." Yugyeom agreed. "Was it to annoy me?! Did you make me jealous to annoy me? It wasn't a very clever move, Kim Yugyeom." Jinyoung said, moving away. Yugyeom's smug face has completely changed, his cheeks become pink and his skin tingles. Jinyoung sat on the end of the bed and looked at him seriously.

"Hyung?"

"Come here." the black-haired boy asked with false patience, beating on his lap. Yugyeom denied. "What are the rules **_you_** have chosen?" he pretends to think about it. "Oh yes… I can punish you when I think you're being a _bad boy_ , I can put you on my lap and hit you until you learn your lesson, and **I** , PARK JINYOUNG and no one else can fuck you anytime I want to, because you're mine. Isn't that right?" Yugyeom felt his skin burn and his cheeks blush. _Yes!_ Yes, the youngest had proposed those terms, he had given the power to Jinyoung and he liked it, but now he was afraid. He never seen the oldest talk in that way, so authoritative with him.

He brought his saliva.

Jinyoung didn't even look at him for a moment.

"It was you who asked to be so, and I think talking on networking that you love someone else to hit me, make me angry and confused, and pass in my face you said on purpose puts you in the bad boys category, Yugyeom-ah. Now get your ass up, and come to receive your punishment as a man, because you deserve it".  
  
_"Jinyoungie_..." Yugyeom cried. He saw how Jinyoung acted in the games with lids after the questions ended and they went to eat with their noona, he saw how Jinyoung hit Jackson's ass when the same lost in the game. At that time it was just a foolish punishment, in front of the others, and yet Jackson got the red face for pain. Yugyeom didn't want to get his punishment. Not when he didn't have any of the other members around to make Jinyoung act like it was just a prank. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bad boy, I didn't think right, I was jealous of Mark hyung and-"  
  
"I told you to come here!" Jinyoung almost yelled, pulling the kid through his ankle. Yugyeom knowing that wouldn’t help resist, so he sighed deeply and stood up slowly, standing in front of the oldest. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, nervous, and at the same time anxious. "I want you to lay in my lap." Jinyoung said seriously, looking at him, who swallows dry. He bit his lips. "You have to get your punishment, I know you know that, so just lay on my lap and let's get this over".  
  
"Do I really need it?!" he muttered. "With the others in the dorm? They can hear us, and I don't like the idea of them listening to us doing…" Yugyeom stopped, because Jinyoung’s expression didn't look good. He bit his bottom lip again. He was so fucked. "What if I withdraw what I said?" he asked. "I didn't want to. I love Bammie like my brother! It had nothing to do with you, hyung, I don’t…" Jinyoung grabbed the boy by his wrists, pulling him down. "Jinyoungie, I know I deserve it, but the others are in the dorm..." he beat up, trying to get away, but the elder squeezed him harder in his lap. "They will hear! You didn't leave the film loud enough hyung, they're going to hear us... Oh Geez" the boy was already gasping. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it... hyung, they will hear if you... _Auch_!"  
  
Yugyeom bit his lips when he felt Jinyoung’s heavy hand spread against his ass still covered by his sleeping shorts. The second slap came without warning, and Yugyeom sounded too loud. Jinyoung moved his free hand to the boy's mouth, shutting him down. That's why he was reluctant, because he couldn't control himself when it was Jinyoung and his punishments, he couldn't keep his mouth shut and he didn't like it.

He liked to be noisy, to let the world know that he belonged to Jinyoung, that he liked the blazing in his ass when his hyung punish him, but he didn’t like the idea of the members hear as Jinyoung doing that.

He wanted to get his punishment, even if Jinyoung were so angry and was going to do it hard, but the idea of being heard by the other five boys made him nervous. Jinyoung hit his ass again, at the exact point he had beaten before. Yugyeom moaned against the hot hand in his mouth, and closed his eyes with teary. Jinyoung laughed, squeezing the bruised cheek of her boyfriend's ass.

Yugyeom licked his hand, making him push her away.  
  
" _Oh_ it hurts!" he whispered. "Do you need to do this so violently?" he answer was another slap, as strong as the others. Yugyeom moaned, holding on to her boyfriend's legs. The youngest laughed even in pain. "Okay, okay... But the others are in the dorm..."  
  
"Is that all that's bothering you? The others in the dorm?" the black hair asked, straightening the boy's abused ass. "So if I stop for today and leave it to when there's no one at home, I can hit you more harder?!" Yugyeom assent, gasping. His ass was burning." Oh, it's a pity I don't want to leave it for later".  
  
"Jinyoung hyung" the boy groaned feeling a stronger slap. Jinyoung laughed at his poorly-bred boy rummaging in his lap. The oldest grabbed the youngest hips. " _Fu_ _ck, fuck_... It burns so much." he muttered, his voice was every more embargoed in lust now. Jinyoung smoothed the place affectionately, preparing him.  
  
"Now I'm going to remove your shorts and you know it's going to hurt more. You know right Gyeom-ah?" Jinyoung whispered, rubbing his hand on the soft and sore ass of the boy laying on his lap. Yugyeom breathed anxiously. The oldest smiled at the youngest reaction. He was always so willing when it was Jinyoung and his punishments, he was always so needed to feel the hands of his hyung over his body. "You're so perverted Yugyeom-ah. I can't believe that makes you horny. Oh baby you’re so fucking dirty." Jinyoung said, seeing the youngest creeps when he pulled his shorts and underwear down. "Look at that, so red, so fucking beautiful to me." he whispered, taking his lips to the boy's bruised skin, using his legs to lift his hip up. He deposited a kiss and Yugyeom moaned. Jinyoung could already feel his erection. "Really? Are you already hard, Yugyeom-ah?!"  
  
"Oh fuck you, Jinyoung. Let me out! I don't want this today." he lied. "Don't do that to me, I really don’t want!" Yugyeom tried to sound less needy. He needed Jinyoung inside him. Anyone could see that just by look in his eyes.

They were so distant since the promotions had begun, Jinyoung made it clear that they couldn’t distract themselves from their duties with the group, that their work came first and Yugyeom agreed. He had worked very hard for that, and he didn't care to stay away from his boyfriend.

At least that's what the two thought, but now that Yugyeom was in Jinyoung’s lap, he felt like he didn't feel Jinyoung for two lives. And that made him want more, want his hyung soft hands to run for his warm body, want to feel his tongue in his mouth, his fingers invading him. He want to feel Jinyoung inside him.

The idea made him moan.  
  
"What?! What was that?" the oldest laughed, listening to him moan. "I thought you didn't want to, but... You're already thinking about me inside of you, aren't you baby?" he wanted to know, and before the answer, he slapped the boy's ass again and then he rubbed his hand over the bruised skin. "What? I can't hear you. You need to be clear" he said, sliding the hand between the boy's ass cheeks. "Are you thinking of me? How do I fit inside you?" Jinyoung whispered, pressing a finger in the younger’s hole, which nailed the short nails in the older's calf. "That's what you want, Yugyeom-ah?"  
  
"Hyung".  
  
"What?" the oldest smiled, making circles with his thumbprint on the youngest's ass, who breathed deeply and trembled his eyes. He wanted to. Even with the  
others in the dorm, even with the possibilities of them to hear, Yugyeom wanted Jinyoung. "Say it".  
  
Yugyeom could deny, he could keep saying he didn't miss him, he didn't need Jinyoung, he didn't want to do it with the others in the dorm. He could lie, but he didn't. He needed Jinyoung, needed him to fuck him hard until he forgot his jealousy, until he got scarred on his skin that Jinyoung was his and nobody else. He needed to feel Jinyoung inside him.  
  
Jinyoung pressed a finger at the boy's pink entrance, and held his hips when he tried to push his ass back, against the oldest finger provoking him. Yugyeom tightened his eyes.  
  
"Don't make me beg" Yugyeom murmured.  
  
"I'm not doing it, I just don't know what you want." Jinyoung toyed with him, rubbing his entry one more time, squeezing the other hand around the boy's hip in his lap. Yugyeom bit his lips when skinny finger slipped into him forcefully, causing him to lose himself in thoughts. "Is that what you want?" the oldest smile, removing his hair from his red face. Yugyeom’s cheeks were so pink, his lips were swollen and his eyes closed. Jinyoung pushed his finger a little more, making the kid gasp for more, whining for more. Without asking permission, he put one more finger inside Yugyeom, which unleashed a loud groan. "Oh, don't do that Yugyeom-ah, the others will hear you like that. Be quiet" he said, removing his fingers and slapping the boy's ass, who rubbed himself against his lap. "I'm not going to play with you if you don't keep quiet".  
  
"I’ll be quiet, I promise." Yugyeom begged.  
  
"Are you sure you can do it?" Jinyoung mocked. "You're so loud. I want to punish you, I need to punish you, but the others don't need to hear it, okay?" he sighed, pushing the maknae of his lap. "I think we better not do this today".  
  
"What?!" Yugyeom opened his eyes and held onto the oldest. "You started, you're going to finish it, Jinyoung!" his voice was authoritative, upset. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was doing it now, not after he got a borne. Jinyoung looked at him smiling and Yugyeom brought his saliva. "Please fuck me, please".  
  
" _Please?"_  Jinyoung laughed, putting his hand in his mouth. Yugyeom felt his cheeks burn and he was ashamed. He almost got out of his lap, but he was prevented by Jinyoung strong hands, which spread one last time on the boy's ass before he was pushed into bed. He was in a hurry, had provoked too much, now he had to _eat_ the boy in front of him or he'd go crazy.

Jinyoung went up to Yugyeom, kissing him hard, biting his red and swollen lip, rubbing his body against his.  
  
The oldest moved his hips against Yugyeom's lap, which grabbed his waist with strength and moaned in his mouth.

He was so hard that Jinyoung could feel his cock pushing his ass in that position.

He came out of Yugyeom's lap and grabbed his hip, making him turn his back.

He pressed a finger at the boy's entrance, who moaned in need.

"Okay, Yugyeom-ah, I'm going to fuck you" Jinyoung breathed heavy, and kissed his boyfriend's back, while he was moving his finger inside and preloaded another one in his driveway. "I'll fuck you hard, and you won't even make a noise or I'll gag you and fuck you even hard. Did you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understood" Yugyeom sighed, feeling another finger being inserting into him. That was good. He missed Jinyoung fingering him like that. "I'm going to be quiet or you're going to gag me and fuck me even more... Ah... _Yes, yes…"_ Jinyoung pushed he fingers harder, making him press his face against the pillow and raising his ass. " _Fuck_ , I miss you so fucking much, Jinyoungie." he admitted it.

Jinyoung laughed against his ear and kissed his neck, sticking his fingers inside him more forcefully, faster, without stopping for him to get accustomed to the blazing forming in his hole. Yugyeom moaned against the pillow, shaking the hip against his boyfriend's hand.  
  
"So perv!" Jinyoung gasped a laughter. "Doesn't it hurt right? I don't want to hurt you, _baby_. Does it hurt? Huh?" Yugyeom assented, Jinyoung stopped a moment, but the youngest grabbed his wrist, making him laugh. If he could stop to think for a moment he'd be ashamed of how Yugyeom was perverted. " _Yes_ , it’s hurt but that's how you like it, isn't it?" the boy muttered, pulling the boyfriend's shirt to the side and biting his exposed shoulder, marking him so he could remember who he belonged to. Yugyeom moaned too loud, this time on purpose. He had completely forgotten that they were not alone in the dorm. "Oh, no! Don't do that, Yugyeom-ah" Jinyoung say, slapping the boy's ass. "Don't do it, don't be so noisy or I'm going to gag you for real this time".  
  
Yugyeom laughed, pressing his face against the pillow. He loved how the oldest was, loved to hear him threaten him. _Then gag me and fuck me hard_. He meant, but he was numbed by the sensation of the third finger being inserted into him. His breathing accelerated, his sanity rolled away and he let himself lead by the fast onslaughts inside him, biting his lips and moaning quietly. The sawed-off hands on the sheet.  
  
He was thankful that Bambam went to sleep in Jackson and Mark’s room, was thankful for the three boys to be with the loud sound, and they were screaming for the scares movie (less Mark, because he wasn't afraid of almost anything). I was also thankful for Jinyoung be so jealous and taken as seriously the way he returned the provocations. He was also thankful to be able to have him over his body, shoving his fingers into his already hot hole by the investees, having him whisper that he loved him against his ear, while his other hand walked over the curve of his butt prancing in the air.  
  
"I want to suck you so badly, hyung" Yugyeom joined forces to say. Jinyoung felt his skin burn. He missed the youngest mouth around his dick. "I want to feel your taste".  
  
"And I want to be able to fuck you now Yugyeom-ah." Jinyoung whispered. He couldn't take it anymore, listen to the youngest moaning like that, prancing his ass for him, whispering he wanted it, that's all Jinyoung needed to get a boner. His hard dick in his pajamas hurt so much. He pushed his fingers one last time, listening to the younger whispering something inaudible. "Can I?" he asked. "Can I fuck you now Yugyeom-ah?" the boy used his sweet voice, was almost like a little boy begging for something. "Do you want me inside of you?"   
  
"For Christ sake Jinyoungie" Yugyeom _yelled_. "Yes, I fucking want you, so stop being surrounded and fuck me already." the youngest snitched impatient and Jinyoung needed to laugh. "Come’on hyung, fuck me..." 

"Jesus, you're a sex freak Yugyeom-ah." Jinyoung says. No word could describe Yugyeom now. Not when he spoke those things in such a simple way, as if he was giving "good morning" or "good afternoon" to someone, when he was actually using dirty words. "Okay, I'm going to fuck you, your dummy". 

He removing his fingers, who felt empty.  
  
Jinyoung got out of bed in a hurry and ran to his room, where they hid a bottle of lube.  
  
They didn't want anyone to see that in Yugyeom’s room and if they hid in the elders room they had a better chance of not being discovered.  
  
He came back, opening the lube with his hand and the condom with his teeth, desperate to start for once.  
  
Yugyeom laughed in the rushed way of the boy, when he lowered his trousers and slid the condom on his already hard dick.  
  
"Make it worthwhile" Yugyeom whispered, feeling the boy's presence behind him, between his legs. "I said to all fans know that I loved Bambam, not you, but Bam-"  
  
Jinyoung pushed the younger head against the pillow, causing him to shut up and laugh quietly. They both are so stranger. Anyone would call them crazy, because only they understood how they relationship works. And they liked how it works.

The elder gave a strong slap against the younger's ass and he spread a little lube in his red entry, rubbing his thumb finger in circles before taking his cock and pressing his head against Yugyeom’s hole. The boy groaned against the pillow, feeling the pressure against his entrance, wishing he would fill it out once and for all.  
  
Jinyoung rubbed his dick's a few times between the boy's entrance and he heard him complain, begging him to “eat” him all, and when he finally won and he couldn't take it anymore, he slid into Yugyeom, taking a loud groan from the boy.  
  
He stood still for a moment, waiting for his boyfriend to feel comfortable (despite knowing that Yugyeom liked it, and deserved after what he had said, Jinyoung didn’t like the idea of hurting the kid too much).  
  
The blonde boy move his hip against the black-haired boy’s hip, and bitten his lips, moaning uncontrollably.  
Jinyoung grabbed his waist and invested in him hard. He grabbed the youngest’s hair, pulling his body up, making him lean on his hands while pushing his hip forward without pity.  
  
Yugyeom wanted to moan loud, wanted to make Jinyoung know what he was doing with him, but he was controlling himself ‘cause of the other members are in the dorms. His eyes as closed, and he felt the familiar burning fill all his hole, while the elder's cock slid hard in and out of him. Jinyoung was panting.  
  
"Deeper..." Yugyeom moaned, letting the other one pull his hair. "Oh, _yes_ , that... harder, make it harder." he moaned like a cat, and he move his hip. His cock was dripping pre cum, his thighs shook and he could feel the groin tighten. "More hyung, more".  
  
Jinyoung gasping, pulling the kid's body back against him.  
  
He could hear the sound of his hip beating against the Yugyeom’s softy and red ass.

He gently put his hand in Yugyeom's neck and pulling his body up, making him stay on his knees. His other arm wrapped around Yugyeom’s waist, holding him in place, making him feel more forcefully invested.  
  
"You want more?" Yugyeom assent, gasping. His head was laying on the oldest shoulder, and his hand was on his cock, jerk him of. "Beg for it".  
  
"Oh, please, please, please..." Yugyeom tried not to laugh. Jinyoung laughed, kissing his neck. "Your idiot!" he moaned, feeling the elder's lips about his already sweaty skin. Jinyoung moaned. "Fuck me harder, harder hyung... Harder…"  
  
"I love when you act like that. "Jinyoung touched the boy more forcefully, making him shudder and moan between his serrated teeth on his red lips. "Do people wonder how slut you are in bed Yugyeom-ah? How much do I make you throbbing for a hard fuck?" he whispered against the younger ear. Yugyeom move his hip again, with strength and Jinyoung’s hip pushed him up. They are on the edge of sanity.  
  
They were a month without touch on each other, the most they had done was swap out some chaste kisses. They were without sex, without feeling each other, were just caring for each other with their own hands, and now, after months, being inside Yugyeom was wonderful for Jinyoung, he couldn’t be happier to have his wicked boy for him and only for him. The same was worth to the younger one. Feeling Jinyoung fucking him that way causing shivers in his skin, whispering in his ear how beautiful he was, when the elder loved him and wanted him in his life, Yugyeom couldn’t want more. He couldn't deny that he hated not having him like that every day.

"When are we going to tell the others?" the words escaped from Jinyoung’s mouth without him noticing and Yugyeom cried. "OK..." the elder bit his lips and pushed away the foolish thought of his mind, returning to focus only that moment.  
  
His hand rolled over Yugyeom’s belly, and slowly descended to the wet member of pre cum, jerk him slowly.  
  
Yugyeom pushed his body back with the touch and moaned too loud, which forced Jinyoung to cover his mouth with his other hand. The two were in that position for a while, Jinyoung behind him, pushing his hips strength up, Yugyeom pushing his body harder still down, one of the oldest hands on his cock and the other in his mouth, gasping, sorely aching for each other, hard. The breaths of the two were out of control.

They couldn't speak any more, their minds were newly intoxicated for the horniness, the sensation of being so connected, to be together. All they could think about in the midst of all the mental confusion they met, was that they loved each other. Jinyoung loved Yugyeom, and Yugyeom loved Jinyoung... and his punishments.  
Park Jinyoung needed to remove his hand from the boy's mouth, to restrain his body uncontrollably when he came in his hand and grabbed his thighs, pulling his body closer, so that his cock would be deeper, to accompany the good feeling of pleasure.  
  
" _Shhhh_." Jinyoung moaning without strength, sweaty forehead, sore throat. "Calm down honey, calm down." he gasped, kissing Yugyeom’s nape, who gasped out of control, the lungs looked like they were burning and he body trembled violently. Jinyoung needed to hold his body so he wouldn't fall. They both laughed, satisfied. The oldest sucked the wet skin from the younger’s neck, making him arch things and moan. "So beautiful Yugyeom-ah... You're so fucking beautiful." he said breathless. It was funny, Yugyeom wasn't ashamed when it was about asking Jinyoung to fuck him, but he'd get his rose cheeks when his boyfriend said he was beautiful. The eldest smiled, coming out, accompanying his boyfriend’s body slowly falling into the messy and dirty bed. "Beautiful and exhausted".  
  
"Shut up." Yugyeom fought, gasping. "Give me a minute, I want to take care of you".

"You don't have to." Jinyoung whispered, kissing on her wet cheeks. "What I need now is to see you take a shower and sleep until tomorrow. You look exhausted, Yugyeomie".  
  
"No, no, no." the youngest grunted, trying to get up. "I want to suck you, I'm not going to sleep until I feel you in my mouth".  
  
"You've already feel me in your ass, you don't have to be so greedy. We can leave it for tomorrow".  
  
"Now! I need this now, hyung…" Yugyeom ordered, sitting fast. He removed his boyfriend's condom in a hurry before he could dispute and pushed him against the bed. His moist fingers were the first to touch Jinyoung's dick and the boy bit his lips. Yugyeom’s brown eyes remained open while his mouth slowly slid over Jinyoung’s dick. His body shook for a second and he rubbed his hands on his face.

 _Yugyeom, so perv, so guessing, so fucking perfect. Fuck!! I should be angry, you said that to Bambam, but I can only think of how I love you, on how I love your smell, your voice, your beautiful laughter, your dancing and your pink cheeks when someone compliments you. I can only think that I love you_. Jinyoung thought, laying his head against the pillow for a moment, before raising her again, and facing the boy between his legs. Yugyeom tightened his eyes and slid his lips over the extension of his boyfriend's cock until he felt his head in his throat.  
  
" _Fuck!"_  Jinyoung trembled, grasping Yugyeom's messy and wet hair, who faced him with greedy eyes. "Fuck, Yugyeom-ah... So good, so warm..." he moaned, moving his hip slowly, hearing the youngest choke. His movements stopped and Yugyeom erected his head, pulling the air forcefully when the elder's cock came out of his mouth. He jerk Jinyoung slowly, always looking at him with the face of whom he was begging, as if he say “please cum for me”.  
  
"You have such a good taste, Jinyoungie" Yugyeom moaned, licking his lips and then licking Jinyoung's dick. "I missed you fucking my mouth." he smiled, pressing his thumb gently against his glans, making him squirm. "When we're in front of the cameras and everyone's being cool and telling you how gorgeous you are, how fucking pretty you are... Oh, I can only think about it" he said, referring to the way Jinyoung was red in the ears when he was horny, when Yugyeom sucked him like that. "and I have to hold on to not get on my knees, not to beg you, to not sucking you in front of everyone." Jinyoung heaved, feeling the prisoner of the words and Yugyeom’s hand jerk him swiftly. "I want to feel you all, in my mouth, in my ass... I want you inside of me Jinyoung, all the time." he whispered, rubbing his swollen lips over his dick.  
  
Jinyoung couldn't speak, he just wanted to feel his mouth against his cock and fulfill his desire. Yugyeom smiled when he heard him moan and whisper his name quietly. He closed his eyes and moved his head, moving up and down, rubbing his fingers on the base of his boyfriend's cock, sucking and smearing the rosy head with mastery. Jinyoung already felt the grip on the groin once again, when Yugyeom snapped at him whole, reaching the base of his cock, making him feel his throat open to him.

And he moaning greedy between his teeth. Yugyeom choked, he coughed for a moment and laughed when seeing the expression of concern on the elder’s face, who pulled him by his arms up and kissed him all over the corner: on his cheeks, in his nose, in his eyes, on his wet lips with cum. Yugyeom laughed, feeling blind.

They loved each other.  
  
Even with all the mockery, even when they teased each other, when they were angry at each other, when they said they loved other people just to annoy each other.  
  
Even with the fact that they can't tell their best friends, and they can't always be together, they love each other. Jinyoung realized he loved Yugyeom when he caught himself thinking too much about the silly and brat boy, after the first time they kissed by “curiosity”. He wanted to take care of the youngest, he wanted to protect him, meant he thought he was cute and that he shouldn't feel bad when people say otherwise. He realized he loved Yugyeom when he cried hiding in his room for not knowing what to do, because he was afraid to say something and end up scaring the kid. He realized even more, when the youngest ran a day to his room and said "I need to tell you something", and he found that, as well as Jinyoung, Yugyeom loved him (before even the first kiss).  
  
Jinyoung searched for Yugyeom’s phone on the bed and when he found it, he paused the movie, making the room fall in silent.  
  
Heinhaled his sweet smell and smoothed his hair.  
  
"Do you love me?" Jinyoung’s voice came out short. Yugyeom didn't move. They had never talked about it, about how much they loved each other. They knew there was love, they were together for eleven months now, but they had not said the **three**  magic words yet. "Do you?"  
  
Yugyeom rolled his eyes and drifted away from his boyfriend's grip, rising.  
  
" _E_ _wc_ , Jinyoung hyung. If I love you? No!" he mumbled. "Not really." Jinyoung felt his heart tighten. His face turned pale. "I never could love you, hyung".  
  
He pulled Yugyeom by his wrist, making the youngest laugh while being tight in his arms. He wasn't laughing now. Jinyoung couldn't laugh because his heart was tight.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again..." he said, his voice was trembling. It was only then that Yugyeom noticed his serious look. The youngest inspired.  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
Kim Yugyeom knew he loved Park Jinyoung.

He knew before they kissing for "curiosity", he knew when he wanted to take care of Jinyoung, when he wanted to hug him and shout with his other hyungs that Jinyoung was only his. He knew when they were two days alone at home and Yugyeom stopped countless times in front of Jinyoung’s door, fearful about counting or not about his feelings that took him out of the normal. He knew when he ran towards Jinyoung and said "kiss me again, please do it again, I need to feel that sensation once again, the sensation I always feel when I see you and when you touch me, I want you and I can’t pretending that I can’t, even if I spoil everything and you don’t want me to come back. Just kiss me now!" He loved him so much.  
  
Jinyoung breathed deeply.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Yugyeom’s eyes were fixed in Jinyoung’s eyes.  
  
The youngest smiled fondly.  
  
"Yes  _pumpkin"_ Yugyeom sighed, touching the boy's face. "I love you." he admitted for the first time. Jinyoung's worried heart is over. The smile of the two seemed to illuminate, as well as his eyes filled with promises for a lifetime. Yugyeom kissed Jinyoung’s soft lips, before laying beside him and settling in his arms to sleep.  
  
"Of course I love you, hyung". 


End file.
